


Do you believe in magic?

by EvanlynDurin00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Power Rangers Mystic Force
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Magic, Family, Friendship, Gen, Ilvermorny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanlynDurin00/pseuds/EvanlynDurin00
Summary: Twins Madison and Vida Rocca are over the moon to be going to Ilvermorny. A school for witches and wizards! For both girls, it's a dream come true. One thing is for certain, many exciting things await the girls and their friends, for a schoolyear at Ilvermorny is never boring.
Kudos: 3





	Do you believe in magic?

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, hear me out. Yeah, I know I have a million other fics running, but I seem to have hit a writer's block with anything Musketeers related. And then I found this story buried in a dusty corner of my Onedrive. So, I figured I might as well post it and see if there are any people interested. Besides, I love Power Rangers Mystic Force and I've always wanted to try my hand at it. Hope you enjoy!

‘Welcome to Ilvermorny. In a moment, you will be sorted into your houses. When I call your name, step forward to stand in the middle of the Gordian knot. After everyone has been sorted, you will get your wands.’

Vida nudged Madison in excitement. The twins had been completely surprised when they were invited to attend Ilvermorny, a school for witches and wizards. One of the teachers had come to their home to explain everything, since their parents were No-Maj’s. They had been very proud of their daughters though. As soon as they had bought their books, Madi had looked up everything she could about the Wizarding World and then shared her knowledge with her sister. Vida wasn’t a bookish person like her twin. But they had both had a lot of fun, thinking about the house they hoped to be sorted into.

On the journey to the school, they had met two boys, Chip and Xander. Vida had immediately taken a liking to Chip, a goofy redheaded boy, who came from a family of wizards and witches. He had happily answered all the questions the twins asked him. Xander was an outgoing boy with a funny accent. Personally, Vida thought he was a bit vain, but as long as he was nice, it didn’t really matter. He had explained that he had moved to the US from Australia when he was 9 and that was why he had an accent. His parents were No-Maj’s too.

The four of them stood together in the group of first years. Looking up, Madison spotted the older students on a circular balcony looking down on them. Suddenly, she felt nervous. She never liked it when people were watching her. Vida seemed to notice her nerves and wrapped an arm around her.

‘No need to worry, sis. I bet we’ll both get into the house we want.’

Madison send her sister a small smile. Studying the people around them, she suddenly noticed a sullen-looking boy scowling at the ground. It seemed like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

‘Bly, Xander.’

She felt Xander stiffen for a second, before putting on a confident grin and walking towards the middle of the knot. After a few seconds, the carving of the Wampus roared. A cheer arose from a group of the older students standing on the balcony. A real excited smile appeared on Xander’s face. Madison felt happy for him. After Chip had explained the houses to him, Xander had expressed the hope of being sorted into Wampus house.

They watched many more students get sorted into houses. It was exciting.

‘Rocca, Madison.’

Oh, dear God, that was her. Filled with trepidation, she made her way to the middle of the knot. It felt like she stood there for ages, although in reality it was only a few seconds. Then, the crystal in the Horned Serpent carving’s forehead began to glow. A huge wave of relief washed over her. A cheer sounded above her and she smiled shyly. Happily, she walked over to the side, waving at Xander who shot her a big thumbs up.

‘Rocca, Vida.’

Madison noticed how her sister put on a brave face before walking towards the middle of the knot. Knowing her twin, Vida was nervous but trying to hide it. When the Wampus roared, Madison smiled. Before walking towards Xander, Vida sent her a big grin.

‘Russel, Nick.’

The scowling boy from earlier made his way towards the middle. His hands were jammed into his pockets and he gave off a very angry vibe. Yet, Madison noticed that he seemed almost scared. Which was odd, because he looked like someone who’d be very hard to frighten. After a few seconds, the Wampus roared. Once again, a cheer arose from the balcony. The boy didn’t smile, just walked towards where Vida and Xander were standing.

After watching more students get sorted, it was Chip’s turn.

‘Thorn, Charlie.’

Chip smiled nervously at them as he stood in the middle. When the Thunderbird carving beat its’ wings, Madison felt very tempted to join the cheering. Chip had told them how he hoped to be sorted into the Thunderbird house, explaining that both his parents had been in it too. As he walked towards the other first years that had been sorted into the Thunderbird house, Chip grinned brightly.

After the final student had been sorted, the first years were led into another hall. It was exciting to try different wands before finally being chosen by one. Madison ended up with the core of Sasquatch hair, Vida with the Snallygaster heartstring , Chip with a Thunderbird tail feather and Xander with a Jackalope Antler.

Finally, it was time to eat. Chip and Madison both waved at Vida and Xander before going to their respective tables.

‘Wanna sit together then?’

‘Sure.’

The two of them sat next to each other and looked around. Vida felt weird without her twin by her side. While Maddie was the more sensible sister, they were rarely seen without each other. Having been sorted into different houses would take some getting used to.


End file.
